


How do I do it Right?

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mr. Universe SPOILER, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Steven Universe Future Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Is this how it works?Greg wakes up from a nightmare shortly after Steven leaves.
Relationships: Greg Universe & Steven Universe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	How do I do it Right?

It was a painful memory. Is that what it was? The slick tomato sauce was slathered all over the slab of meat that made Greg sick to his stomach. He couldn't wait until his buddies were able to get his guitar back.

His parents were faceless scribbles. Asking how his studies were. He replied with what they already knew. "You've got a B in English." His mother warned.

"Mom, I am a Freshman, taking College English. And the teacher's a real stickler-"

"You're going to have to get that grade up, otherwise monitored study time between dinner and 10 pm."

10 pm? "But... what about my gigs?" He asked.

"You don't need to worry about those anymore."

Greg smelled smoke and he ran, shoving himself away from the kitchen table to see the sight of his guitar burning in the fireplace. He tried to reach out to grab it, until suddenly... there was Steven. "You should have stayed in your little home." Why was his voice sounding like Marty's?

"S-Steven-"

"Then you would have never met her." Now it was Rose.

"Please, what it was like for me-"

"And what about me!?" Steven shouted. "You're selfish. You're weak. You put everyone in the world in danger. All because you met HER. My life was ruined before it began. And it's all YOUR FAULT!"

Greg awoke with a start. Panting. Tears were dried against his cheeks. If the van was working he would have gone for a drive. He checked the time: 2:47 am.

He didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to harm Steven in the episode: Mr. Universe.
> 
> It was like r/InsaneParents vs r/AmItheAsshole.
> 
> YES STEVEN! YOU WERE THE ASSHOLE! Let sleeping demons lie!


End file.
